


Pool Confessions

by orestes9



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pool Party, San Diego Comic-Con, i just love these people, kat and dom, no disrespect to anyone, slow-burn (maybe), this is completely fictional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orestes9/pseuds/orestes9
Summary: This fic is based off of that short video of Dom and Kat dancing in a pool at what I think is an after-party during one of the SDCC's (but IDK for sure, whatever it's my fucking story lol). Someone had edited the audio so it seemed as if Dominique was flirting with Kat and had asked her if they could kiss, Kat said no and something about them being drunk. I thought this was completely adorable. Now, I'm not sure of the time frame of this encounter but based off of what they look like and assuming it is SDCC, I am going to say it's 2017 after Season 2 was released. If any of you know, feel free to correct me. But that is what I am going with.
Relationships: Katherine Barrell/Dominique Provost-Chalkley
Comments: 47
Kudos: 282





	1. Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: So, like many of you I'm sure, I can't help but notice the amazing chemistry (on and off screen) between these two talented, warm-hearted women. I first discovered Wayhaught whilst perusing through tumblr and started watching Wynonna Earp soon after. I love the development of these characters, and honestly I have not loved a show so much since I watched Buffy as a teenager. I assumed there would be as many DomKat fics as there are Wayhaught ones, but I was wrong. There are a few, but none that I really enjoy as much as I have certain Wayhaughts fics. Maybe this is due to a certain respect for these women, and Kat being married. And I mean no disrespect to either of them or Ray. I just want to write a DomKat fic that I (and maybe some of you) would like to read. So...here goes.

"San Diego is wild, right?", Kat half-yelled trying to talk to Dominique over the booming music of the party. "What was that, dear?" Dom shouted and held the left side of her face towards Kat with her hand cupping her ear to better hear her. Kat moved closer to Dominique, so close she could smell her lily-scented perfume, and cupped her hand to her mouth so Dom could better hear her, "I said, San Diego is wild!" Dom mouthed an "Oh" and gave Kat that gorgeous, warm-hearted smile and saw her lips form the words "Yeah" before she could hear them. The two actresses where standing on the steps in a pool at a party thrown by Entertainment after a long day of interviews and panels at the 2017 San Diego Comic-Con. The crew had had an exhausting but amazing week traveling and meeting fans all around the city. Everyone agreed to a relaxing pool party after the last day of photo-ops and fans.

The pool was comfortably warm and the cool concrete felt nice under Dom's bare feet. She was wearing a sexy black backless dress that clung to her hips, a dress she was hoping a certain person would notice. She was two drinks in and beginning to unwind from the busy day. Kat was swaying her hips to the music in front of her, holding on to the pool bar for support. She was wearing a beautiful white, sparkling low-cut dress with a snowflake pattern with transparent pieces that showed off her creamy skin. "Leave it to Kat to look so elegant," Dom thought. "She's so beautiful..." Dom sighed, but quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind, blushing. The two women had been working together for the past few years through two seasons and it had been one of the best experiences of Dom's life. Not just living her dream as an actress, but unknowlingly signing on for a role that would make them LGBTQ icons. And they had both accepted that role with fervent pleasure, almost to Dominique's surprise. She was thrown off guard by the fact that Kat had been just as willing to support the community as she had seemed to fit in it. Dom knew Kat and Ray had been together for a long time, and now they were engaged to be married at the end of the year. But she had never really asked Kat about her sexual orientation, or if she had any experiences with other woman. Picturing Kat with another woman gave Dom an odd feeling, and she couldn't quite put a finger on it. She made a mental note to ask her about it sometime, just out of curiosity, she told herself.

Dom was gracefully swaying to the beat of the music, eyes closed and smiling. Kat couldn't help but stare as the woman in front of her moved like the amazing dancer she is. Dom's eyes opened and were looking directly into Kat's as they swayed together. Kat noticed Dom was blushing as she looked away quickly and smiled. "I wonder how many drinks she's had?", Kat pondered. She could probably count on one hand the amount of times she had seen the smaller woman drink alcohol since she had known her. Dom's hair was in a beautiful up-do half hanging over her toned shoulder. Kat inwardly sighed. There was something about this woman that gave her a warm feeling inside. She knew the moment they had met at the studio that they would be a part of each other's lives for years to come. Dom was one of those people that lit up the room with her bright disposition and made you feel special when she smiled at you. Kat had no idea what she was signing up for when she auditioned for Wynonna Earp. She was blown away by the fandom and felt honored to be considered an icon to so many young women who struggled with their identities and sexualities. But the best part, Kat thought, was sharing this experience with Dom, possibly the kindest soul on the planet. And getting to make out with her is a damn good perk too, Kat mused. This isn't something she would outwardly admit, because she wouldn't want to make the younger woman uncomfortable, but touching Dom was unlike any experience she's had with another human being. And Kat was thankful that Dominique was naturally a physically emotional person, because that meant they could share hugs, kisses, hold hands, etc. She loved touching Dom, and Dom seemed to enjoy it just as much...nothing wrong with that, Kat decided. She pushed the thought away as Dominique's hand made it's way to her shoulder, her attention snapping back to those sparkling green eyes. 

"What are you thinking, love? You look so serious," Dom said laughing. "I think you need another drink," Dom said, winking.

Kat's stomach did that little flop it does when Dom gives her that smile, or laughs, or does any of the innumerable adorable things Dom naturally does. Kat smiled, still swaying to the music, "I think you're right. How many have you had anyway, you look a little more loosened up."

"I've had a few..." Dom admitted, "I think I could have a few more though." she flashed a smile at Kat, hoping she didn't sound like a light-weight. Alcohol was okay on occasion, but she preferred a greener type of stimulation. 

"A few more beers or..." Kat questioned raising her eyebrow and smirking, as if reading Dominique's mind. 

Dom gave her a knowing look and Kat threw her head back laughing at the inside joke. "How does she do that," Dom wondered as she stared at the gorgeous woman before her. Her brain was feeling fuzzy and her body warm from the alcohol. Her hand slid from Kat's shoulder down her arm to grab her hand from holding the pole. 

"Tonight's been so much fun, I've really enjoyed spending time with you, Kat" Dom confessed, "And everyone else..." She added, not wanting to make the taller woman uncomfortable. Kat smiled and squeezed her hand softly, it gave Dom butterflies in her stomach. 

"I always enjoy spending time with you, Dommie," Kat said sincerely, hoping Dom truly understood how much their friendship means to her. 

Dominique's hand slides over smooth, soft skin to the back of Kat's neck. They're closer now and she can smell Kat's perfume as they continue to dance to the beat in the warm water of the pool. Kat wears the same perfume on set and it brings Dom back to one of their last intimate scenes of Season 2. It was episode 11, they were in the barn about to blow themselves to pieces. Kat, or Nicole, was looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the universe. Kat was an amazing actress, and when she got into character, especially Nicole's character, she made Dom feel safe and comfortable, among other things. 

"Where you go, I go" was the line Nicole had said to Waverly right before their lips met for one of the softest, hottest kisses Dom had ever experienced. She remembered smelling Kat's perfume, running her hand through Kat's hair as their lips brushed together softly before she pulled Dom's body into hers and deepened the kiss. The tip of Kat's tongue brushed her lips so lightly she may have missed it if she wasn't so involved in the scene...and because it was Kat. But she just chalked it up to Kat getting carried away by Nicole's character, like she did sometimes. It didn't stop her body from physically reacting, and after they called the scene she had to go back to her trailer to take care of the day's frustration after several takes of kissing Katherine Barrell. It wasn't the first time she had to touch herself after one of their makeout scenes...

Kat was starting to feel that warm, floating numbness that creeps in after a few drinks, and it felt good. Or maybe it was Dom's soft hand sliding up her arm to rest on the back of her neck that was making her feel warm? It reminded her of the times they were on set during one their more intimate scenes where Waverly runs her hands through Nicole's hair. Waverly, and Dom, seemed to enjoy doing this. Their last kiss in the barn had left Kat feeling a little more than frustrated, as the chaste kiss ended, in her opinion, to soon. She wanted to make those scenes with Dom special and real. But she'd ended up getting caught in the moment, and as Dom's soft lips touched hers, she had accidently slipped her tongue out for a taste. Or so she told herself, after apologizing to Dom when they called the scene. Dom quickly brushed it off and told Kat that it was a good idea, and the more real the scene the better. "Use that tongue however you like, babe" she'd said to Kat with a wink as she headed back to her trailer. Heat rose to her cheeks as the as the implications of that statement settled and she quickly headed back to her trailer to release the pent up energy from the day's scenes...

"We should make-out," the words were out of her mouth before she realized she'd spoken. Hand still wrapped around the back of Kat's neck, Dom felt her face burn red hot and tried to laugh off the suggestion. What the hell was she thinking?! Yes, she loved kissing Kat and would want nothing more than to be doing that right now. But she hadn't meant to be so brazen. Damn alcohol, she cursed herself internally. She glanced at Kat, still laughing.

Kat smiled and blinked. Had she heard correctly? Dom had just asked if they could make out. And God how she wanted to say yes. But they were both drinking and at a public party, and her fiance Ray happened to be right on the other side of the pool. Not that he would particularly mind Dom and Kat kissing. Ray was not the jealous type and he knew that her and Dom were close. They had actually talked about it, and Ray was more than okay with her and Dom's relationship. She was able to freely express herself with Ray, and that is one of the reasons she fell in love with him.

"No, I want to, but we're drunk," Kat replied ruefully, as she brought her hand up to Dom's other arm. She's not sure why she used that excuse. Neither one of them was really drunk, more like tipsy. They were definitely coherent enough to make decisions. But she didn't want to hurt Dom's feelings. The young woman was a sensitive soul, and rejection like that would hurt even if she didn't show it. 

Shut down, Dom thought. But of course Kat would say no, as they are at a party with her Fiance. Dom felt wrong for wanting to kiss Kat, for wanting to touch her in more than just a 'friendly' manner. But it felt so right to be in Kat's arms, to hug her, to feel her beating heart against her own. No...stop doing this to yourself, Dom chastised. She pulled away from Kat and turned to see someone recording them on their phone. It was Chantel, and Shamier was dancing over their way as well. Dom waved and shook her head, hoping that conversation was not on Chantel's phone. She looked back at Kat who was smiling, her cheeks flushed and her beautiful honey-brown eyes were shining. 

"I think I'm going to get another drink and find Mel," Dom told Kat quickly wanting to escape the embarrassment of her request, "I'll catch you later, love?" she asked, hoping Kat wasn't upset with her. A look of disappointment flashed across Kat's face, but quickly disappeared.

"Yeah, okay Dom," Kat said, searching her eyes to make sure the girl was okay. As Dom turned to leave, Kat grabbed her wrist and slid her hand down to rub circles with her thumb on the younger woman's palm. Dom turned quickly at the contact, a breath stuck in her chest.

"Hey," Kat almost whispered, leaning in closer to Dom's face so she didn't have to shout over the music, "are you okay?" It was a simple question. But to Dom it meant a lot. "Yes," she breathed, starring into Kat's eyes. She glanced down at her lips, and licked her own subconsciously. 

Kat leaned in, warm breath on Dom's ear as she whispered, "Okay, let's meet up later." She pressed a light kiss to Dom's cheek as she pulled away, and smiled to let Dom know everything was alright.

Ok guys...should I continue or nah?


	2. Wildwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom separates from Kat to hang out with some WE peeps and ends up taking a stroll down memory lane...

Dom gave Kat a heartwarming smile and squeezed her hand, her heart beating erratically. She turned towards the steps of the pool gazing into those honey-brown eyes for a few seconds longer as she walked out of the pool onto the cool concrete. She did not really want to leave Kat, but she also didn't want to make a fool of herself. What was it about this woman that made her never want to leave her side? She pushed the thought away and focused on the cool concrete beneath her feet as Shamier walked up beside her.

"Hey Dom, what's up? You and Kat look like you're having fun!" Shamier exclaimed, smiling. He was wearing a dark brown leather jacket with stripes on the sleeves, black pants and nice pair of shoes. "Hey Sham," she smiled at him and continued walking to the bar, "yeah, you know we always have a good time." As they came up to the bar, Dom took a seat on one of the empty stools and grabbed a drink menu. 

"May I buy you a drink, Miss?", Shamier said in his best Doc Holiday impression. This made Dom chuckle, "How can I refuse such a gracious offer?". she countered. They both laughed as Shamier motioned for the bartender. "What are you thinking," Shamier asked, "you know we're not at THAT kind of bar right?", He said, as he brought his fingers to his mouth to smoke an imaginary blunt. Dom rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully with her shoulder, "Yes, I KNOW. God, does everyone think I'm some big pothead? I can drink with the best of them, you know!" she joked, wiggling her eyebrows at him. 

Shamier chuckled as the bartender walked over to their side of the counter. "I'll take a Pilsner, and whatever this beautiful young lady's having," he said looking over at Dom. Dom smiled as she continued looking through the drink menu. She'd already had two or three vodka cranberries so she better stick with liquor, she decided. "Yes...I'll have a vodka tonic. Thank you, dear," she said to the bartender, as he walked away to make their drinks. 

"I'll have a vodka tonic..." mimicked Shamier, "you sound like such an old lady sometimes Dom." He loved poking fun at Dom's accent, it was one of their things. "I do not!" Dom gasped, her accent very much pronounced for dramatic effect. Shamier always made her laugh, and even though he would give her shit about her British accent, she could tell he genuinely cared for her. Almost like an older brother, even though he is a year older than her. Her and Kat are the same age as well, she thought as she watched the bartender pour Shamier's beer and mix her vodka tonic. Shamier watched Dom zone out as her thoughts went back to Katherine Barrell. He wondered what she was thinking about, as it was not like Dominique to be wrapped up inside her own thoughts. Maybe she's just tired from the trip, he guessed. Or maybe she's thinking about her last interaction with Kat, he mused, as he thought back to the conversation he had overhead between them in the pool. The chemistry, on and off screen, between the two young women was definitely something special. He enjoyed seeing their interactions, effortless and genuine. Anyone with eyeballs could see these two cared for each other deeply. But it wasn't surprising considering the closeness of the WE cast. They really were a family. 

The bartender brought their drinks over. "Thanks, man. Put it on my tab, please." Shamier told him. The bartender nodded and walked off to help another customer. Dom continued to stare blankly, as Shamier picked up his beer and took a sip. "Hellooo...earth to Dom," he said as he waved his hand in front of her face. Dom blinked a few times, realizing she had been lost in thought and sheepishly looked at Shamier. "Sorry," she apologized, picking up her vodka tonic. "You good?", Shamier asked, genuinely concerned. "Yes, I'm okay love," she said, brushing off his question. Maybe Sham would know what to do about her feelings for Kat...no she shouldn't say anything. It's one thing to have a crush on a married coworker, but it's another to tell other people. She didn't want the drama at work, especially considering the nature of the job. No harm in a little rhetorical discussion though, right?

"Hey, question..." she started, looking at him as she took a sip of her drink. "Shoot," Shamier said, turning to give his undivided attention. He could see the wheels turning in her head and wondered how she was going to ask about what he thought she was going to ask about. "Have you ever..." she began with a pause, "had feelings for someone you know would never feel the same way?", she finished slowly. "Girl," he said, raising his glass up to hers, "i think we've all been there". Dom brought her glass up to his in a mutual 'cheers' to hopeless love. Dom sighed as she stared out into the crowd of dancing people. Despite her current emotional woes, she was having an amazing time with her friends in this beautiful San Diego weather. This brought a smile to her face as she scanned the crowd for her WE crew.

Kat had left the pool and was talking to Ray and one of his friends by the side of the pool. Chantel was hanging with some people Dom didn't know, and it looked like they were snapping on her phone by the faces they were making. Mel and Emily were chatting over drinks at one of the stand up tables. Emily was laughing so hard at something Mel had said she was wiping tears from her eyes. Justin, Verun and Dani were dancing to the music with another group of people with whom Dom was not familiar. Everyone looked like they were having a good time, and this made Dom very happy. She began to feel that warm, tingling feeling again, as she looked down at her half-finished vodka tonic. I need to work on my tolerance, she thought, hoping that tomorrow would not start with a headache. 

"Welp," Shamier yawned after finishing the last of his beer, "think I'm gonna turn in, I'm exhausted". 

"Alright then," Dom said as she wrapped her arm around the back of his and hugged up against his side. "Thanks for the drink, I needed it" she said, giving his arm a squeeze. "Of course," he said leaning into her, "and hey..." he said looking down at Dom, "it's going to be okay" he said smiling. "Oh, I know love," Dom said, "goodnight Sham". 

"Later sis", he replied as he headed back to the hotel. Dom decided to take the rest of her drink and head over to talk to Mel and Emily. 

"Hey, babygirl," Melanie said, as she flashed a mischevious smile at the younger woman walking towards the table. "Hello ladies," Dom greeted them, smiling at the pet name her 'sister-from-another-mister' used on and off camera. At that moment, Emily's phone range, "Shit," she exclaimed, "I gotta take this girls, I'll catch you later". And with that, Emily left Mel and Dom to chat. 

"Don't get your panties in too much of a wad," Mel yelled at Emily's back, as Emily put up the middle finger of her right hand as she walked towards the hotel away from the noise of the party. Dom chuckled at Melanie's crass humor, it was one of her favorite things about the woman. Melanie would throw herself in front of a bullet for the people she cared for; while ripping on them in the same moment. Dom cared for her greatly, as their relationship had blossomed during the course of the show. 

"You look like you're having a good night," said Dom, as Melanie finished off the remainder of her double whisky. Dom took a sip of her drink and shivered. "Oh, I am having a great night babygirl! The weather's great, we're in San Diego surrounded by friends and fans, and I've had a glass of whiskey in my hand all night". She clinked her empty glass to Dom's half-filled one. "Shouldn't you be hanging with Kat, you guys are like, inseparable and shit usually," said Mel, resting her chin in her hand on the table looking at Dom. 

"Oh, we were hanging earlier in the pool but I wanted to get another drink, so..." Dom trailed off. 

"Yeah, you guys were all but making out over there," Mel said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh my God, Mel stop!" said Dom swatting at her shoulder and laughing. 

Melanie studied Dom's face, noticing the blush creeping to her cheeks as she poked fun of her younger friend. She might be a little drunk, but she wasn't blind. Those two had a strong connection, and they lit up any room they were in together. Dom was a naturally emotional person, but it was different with Kat somehow, more intimate. And when they were on set, they were nearly inseparable. She loved Dom like a big sister, and she just wanted to see her happy. It's what she deserves. 

"I'm just messin', DomDom," Melanie teased, leaning her head on Dom's shoulder. "Where are you crashing tonight," she asked. Dom took another sip of her drink and looked over to where Ray and Kat were hanging out by the pool. "Well," she started, sighing, "I was going to ask Kat if I could bum on the couch in her room since Ray is flying out later tonight. He has to catch a Red Eye to get back to work".

"Mhmmmm...get it girl!" Melanie bellowed, giving Dom a 'good game' tap on the butt. Dom threw her head back laughing, "You're insufferable, you know that". 

"Why, thank you," said Melanie, in the worst fancy British accent Dom had ever heard. "Well, if that doesn't work out you can always stay with me" Mel offered.

"Thanks love, I might take you up on that..." Dom finished the rest of her vodka tonic when a familiar song began to play.

I'm wide-eyed and it's midnight  
I can't sleep and I don't feel right  
I'm caught in the shadows of your limelight  
I'm wide-eyed and it's midnight  
And all I see is you...

"I love this song..." she whispered, suddenly transported to the scene where Waverly first kissed Nicole in Season 1. Dom couldn't remember ever being as nervous as she was before that scene. Her and Kat had even practiced before hand; their attempt at smoothing out the scene. Her heart was pounding out of her chest when she came through Sheriff Nedley's door, half nervous and half excited to share the first on-screen kiss with Katherine. As soon as she pressed her lips to Kat's, she knew everything was going to be okay. They fell back on the couch as Nicole stopped Waverly to breathlessly ask, "What happened to friends?". As Dom sat back and went through her lines, she focused on Kat's face, on her beautiful, sincere brown eyes. She looked down and realized her hand was on Kat's warm thigh, and reluctantly moved it into her own lap. She was internally praising the make-up Gods, as her face was burning red from sitting between Katherine Barrell's long legs. "I scare you..." it was more of a revelation than a question. Dom had chills up and down her spine as Kat said this line, the sincerity in her voice almost made Dom tear up. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled into towards that beautiful mouth by her scarf. "Maybe you should make me," Nicole challenged with a dimpled grin. God, those dimples did things to Dom. And with that thought, she brought her lips to Kat's in a soft kiss that quickly turned heated as Nicole smoothly flipped their positions on the couch. They had practiced Waverly being apprehensive about the kiss, but Dom had a hard time restraining herself when Kat slid her hand under her ass to pull her thigh around her waist. Kat's hips pressed into hers and she felt a familiar flutter in her stomach and let out a quiet moan only Kat could hear. This seemed to encourage Kat as she began kissing Dom harder, it felt as though her hands were everywhere. Dom brought her hand up to Kat's face, sliding it down the side of her neck as Kat slowed down, their eyes met. She smiled at Dom, bringing her hand up to softly stroke her cheek. She ran her thumb across Dom's plump bottom lip before sliding her tongue against the younger woman's soft lips and fervently brought their lips together once more. The combination of their mingling sighs and Kat driving her hips into Dom's every time they kissed was enough to make her head spin. As they called the scene and everyone clapped, Mel making lewd noises behind the camera, they were so wrapped up in the moment they didn't stop for several seconds. Kat was breathing heavily as she hovered over Dom's face after the scene. Dom smiled, "I think that went well, huh?" "Yeah..." Kat said, smiling as she lifted herself off the smaller woman. She accidentally press her thigh into Dom's center and Dom, nerves still on edge from the scene, let out a moaning sigh at the contact, "Ah, fuck." Despite all the make-up they had on, Dom could see Kat's face turn red. "Sorry, babe." Kat offered her hand to Dom to help her up. "Okay ladies, that's a wrap. This isn't some porn, we gotta clear the set. Leggo", Melanie joked. Kat rolled her eyes as her and Dom stood up from the couch. She needed to go freshen up, so she waved at Kat and Mel and headed to her trailer, wishing that Kat would come with her so they could finish what they started. As Dom came out of her reverie, she vaguely realized Melanie had been chatting about heading back to Canada and their trip. Her eyes drifted over to Kat, who was staring right at her. Kat waved at Dom and pointed at the sound system, smiling. Dom laughed and mouthed, "I know, right!" while waving back at her. She watched Kat say something to Ray, he kissed her cheek and she started walking towards Dom and Melanie's table as Ray walked towards the hotel.


End file.
